Duo's Bad Day with Heero's Fear
by Shuji Ashida
Summary: Ok.... This is based off of something that sorta like in my life, my dreams and imagination. You'll find some familiar stuff in it too.


Heero's Weird Fear  
  
This is one weird story. It's based on someone's real life experience, sort of... And that person is me. And no, I did not act like what happens in the fic, okay. So I am not weird!! I think..... Yeah yeah... I know Sa-chan. You already think I'm weird so skip what I'm gonna say and go on ahead reading. Now I will start the fic.  
  
Heero seems to be around computers alot. He seems to use anything that has to do with technology almost everyday. Could it be his most favorite thing? Who knows... Well... The people who made GW do but... ugh.... whatever.... Anyways, Heero has been spending alot of time in his room on a new computer he stole. Duo has been trying to pull him away from that computer. But It's a bad thing to separate a Heero and his computer.  
  
One stupid day on L-1 at a dark room.  
  
(Duo thinks and tries many ways to get Heero off the computer)  
  
Duo: Heero, what is so interesting about what you are doing on the computer?  
  
Heero: Nothing  
  
Duo: Then why are you always on it?  
  
Heero: I don't know. Why am I always on it? I wonder what's so interesting.  
  
(Duo feels like jumping into a MS and killing himself) (Duo immediately takes a gun out and points at the computer monitor *screen*) (Heero immediately grabs onto Duo's wrist and makes him drop his gun)  
  
Heero: Go mess with someone else...  
  
Duo: Not until you stop typng and step away from the computer  
  
(Heero gets up and walks away from the computer)  
  
Duo: Good boy  
  
(Heero puts on headphones and switches to voice command mode)  
  
Duo:.....  
  
Heero: You lose...  
  
(Duo tackles Heero down and starts to strangle him) (The two continues to fight) (Heero's computer was fine until a beep sounded)  
  
Computer: Boot Virus detected. Anti-Virus system has gone down. Loading Trends Computer Anti-Virus. No wait, TCAV is also down.  
  
(Heero immediately rushes to his computer)  
  
Heero: What?! No!  
  
(The computer starts to burn out and smoke rises from the monitor)  
  
Heero: Wha...? Boot Virus does not do this. Duo! What did you do?  
  
Duo: I didn't do anything!!  
  
(Heero's computer explodes into pieces)  
  
Heero: Computer!! Noooooooo!!!!!  
  
(A scientist appears from the vent up in the ceiling)  
  
Scientist: Oh no! Heero has!!!  
  
DUN DUUN DUUUUUUNNNN  
  
TechnoFailurePhobia!!!  
  
Heero: NOOOOOO!!!!! MY COMPUTER!!!  
  
Duo: That's not even a real word!  
  
Scientist: Well, you're not a real person  
  
Duo: You not a real scientist!!!  
  
Scientist: Oh yeah!! You are just a... a... a DUO!! HAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
Duo: Ooookkkk.... remember to stay off drugs...  
  
(Duo slowly backs away from the scientist) (Heero takes out a micro-camera and views what had happened)  
  
Heero: You did touch my computer!!  
  
Duo: Sorry, but I had to get you off that thing. I mean, you haven't piloted WZ in forever. When was the last time you slaughtered someone?  
  
(Heero starts to get real mad and gets into a fighting stance)  
  
Duo: Heero... Don't make me hurt you..  
  
(Duo, too, gets into a stance) (A guy bust in through the walls with a Leo and jumps out)  
  
Unknown dude: Then it is official! Heero vs Duo! I am Mr. Referee! I shall be the referee! This shall be a submission match! First person to have swirly thingys on their eyes is the loser. Loser must summit.... uhh.... one Gundam part to the other. Let the battle begin!  
  
(Relena and Hilde appears out of nowhere)  
  
Relena: Go Heero! You can do it!  
  
Hilde: Kill em, Duo!  
  
(Heero tackles down Duo and starts landing punches on his face) (Duo kicks Heero off and starts landing back punches) (Heero kicks him back off and punches his face like a machine gun) (Duo is knocked out)  
  
Referee: The winner is, Yuy!!  
  
Heero: It's Heero!!  
  
Duo: oi.... I'll summit my old broken engine.  
  
Heero: What?!  
  
Duo: He didn't say in what condition.  
  
(Heero is about ready to take out Duo again) (Dr. J walks in)  
  
Dr. J: I got you a new computer!  
  
(Heero stops and looks at the new computer)  
  
Heero: Yay!!  
  
Duo: Oh no....  
  
Dr. J: Duo!! How many time have I told you to not destroy his computer?!  
  
Duo: Sorry Dr. J. But he nee - whacked - Oww!!  
  
Dr. J: One more thing! Where is that broken engine you were gonna give me?  
  
Duo: It's - whacked - Oww!!  
  
Dr. J: One more thing! You must go assist Trowa. Heero not important right now.  
  
Duo: Ok... - whacked - ....  
  
Dr. J: One more thing! Don't forget this new weapon.  
  
(Heero immediately sets up the new computer) (The sound of typing starts to disturb Duo)  
  
Duo: I hate computers!! Make it stop!!! AAAHHHHHH!!! 


End file.
